theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 4, 2016/Chat log
Williamm258 not it 6:04 Dragonian King hi will Welcome to TAWW chat 6:26 Loving77 hiii silly 6:26 Dragonian King sup peep brb 7:00 Williamm258 . 7:10 Dragonian King back i just misread "lapis and jasper" and "japis and lasper" oops 7:31 Loving77 lol I started writing Falling Leaves 2.0 today 8:01 Dragonian King :O so is it like a sequel or are you redoing the whole story 8:03 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rzfj6IcUvk clip tell me what you think 8:04 Loving77 I'm redoing the whole story 8:04 Dragonian King good 8:04 Loving77 I was thinking about it and the plot just didn't work. I didn't like it at all 8:04 Dragonian King cuz i wanna see it 8:05 Loving77 So I thought back to the first scene I imagined and worked off that It's all the same characters but the plot is completely different 8:06 Williamm258 and this to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-mW4SofJIc 8:06 Dragonian King that was cool 8:07 Loving77 I'm redesigning most of the characters to fit the plot. 8:07 Dragonian King and lol 8:08 Loving77 I don't know if I'm going to rename it though 8:08 Dragonian King you should still post the original ;) 8:08 Loving77 pfft 8:08 Dragonian King the cliffhangers peep THE CLIFFHANGERS 8:09 Loving77 do you want me to just tell you what happens? lol 8:10 Dragonian King sure 8:10 Loving77 Also I might change the view from 1st person to 3rd person limited because with the new plot I suddenly want to give Scarlet a point of view. what was the last chapter I posted? 8:11 Dragonian King like.. 11 i think nope it was 10 8:12 Loving77 after chapter ten, there's 20 more chapters lol 8:14 Dragonian King ik and we didn't get any of them :( which is why i need to know what happens 8:14 Loving77 bc they're stupid the plot was just awful anyway i'm tired and a lot happens in 18 so I'll tell you the rest tomorrow 8:42 Dragonian King ok i guess now that i think about it the plot was kind of weird :P 8:43 Loving77 YOU'RE JUST NOTICING THIS NOW??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 8:43 Dragonian King yes lol 8:43 Loving77 KIND OF WEIRD? NO. IT WAS COMPLETELY WEIRD. 8:43 Dragonian King but i never really gave it much thought then you were like "the plot was terrible" and then i started thinking about it and i realized how weird it actually was lol 8:45 Loving77 well it was my first book and I don't remember how old I was when I first thought it up word starter says I made the file on 6-19-14 but I think it took me a few months to make that file to start writing so i'd say near the beginning of 2014 Flower1470 has entered chat. 8:51 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:51 Dragonian King oops hi lily peep you have to log everything now thanks and by everything i just mean everything before this 8:53 Loving77 did you dc or something 8:54 Dragonian King nope i tried to switch to the tab but pressed x lol 8:55 Flower1470 good job Peep if you PM me everything that happened before i came in ill take care of it 8:57 Loving77 nah i got it. I was gonna cut out the summaries of my chapters anyway. the world is not ready for my bad ideas 8:58 Williamm258 bye guys 8:59 Dragonian King bye will WE NEED TO KEEP THE BAD IDEAS how else will i remember them ooo unless lily wants to hack peep's computer and post the full story on the wiki MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and by hack i mean walk over to it (shrug) 9:00 Flower1470 lol 9:02 Loving77 I'll save the summaries on my computer bc there's no way I'm retyping those 9:03 Dragonian King keep them in the log then lol 9:04 Loving77 NO IM DOING THINGS THE PEEP WAY WHICH IS MAKING IT AS COMPLICATED AS POSSIBLE 9:07 Dragonian King i like the way you think (yes) Category:Chat logs Category:May 2016